


Sunshine in the Middle of a Storm

by Amnual



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I guess it could be friendship I mean it's really only shippy if you squint, M/M, Mid-game probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnual/pseuds/Amnual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p><p>Walking back to town in the rain isn't Richter's idea of a fun time, but maybe having company makes it a little less awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine in the Middle of a Storm

Richter and Emil had just been on their way back to town from their latest trip into some ruins for some item or another that Richter had needed when the rain really started coming down. Richter of course had been in a hurry to get out of it but Emil was lagging behind a bit. Eventually Richter turned around and fixed the other with a glare.

“Emil, you need to hurry it up. I’m not going to keep waiting for you to catch up.” A lie, even if he wouldn’t admit that to himself. There was no way he was about to leave Emil out in this weather.

Emil took a few quick steps to catch up to the other, sheepish smile on his face as he looked up at the man. “S-sorry,” Emil didn’t miss the twitch of irritation from Richter’s eye when he apologized, but he hurried along with his words before the other could get on his case about that, “It’s just… the rain feels really nice, you know? It doesn’t really hurt to stop and enjoy the rain every once in a while, right?”

Richter gave an exasperated sigh, one hand now resting at his hip while the other came up to rub at his temple. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” As if to punctuate his question a loud boom of thunder rang out, pulling a small jump from Emil while Richter ignored it. 

“W-well it hasn’t rained in a while…”

“You’re ridiculous.” 

Even for all his protesting Richter did slow down on the walk back… and did his best to ignore the sight of the blond practically beaming next to him. It wasn’t endearing. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> You know they probably both ended up terribly sick for a week after.
> 
> This was originally posted on my rp tumblr but I decided I liked it enough to share here.


End file.
